


Bathing feast in Rivendell

by lunawolf8074



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rivendell, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, company of oakenshield, self pleasuring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two dwarves catch you bathing in Rivendell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing feast in Rivendell

You were walking around Rivendell looking at the beautiful flowers when you came across a stunning waterfall that fed into a series of smaller ones...filling the crystal blue pools with refreshing water within. The way the water splashed into the smaller pools, creating a tranquil sound to your ears..the lush greenery that surrounded the edges of the lapping waters..all adding to this peaceful setting before you. Slowly you approached the enchanting waters before you..a sudden yearning to immerse yourself overwhelms you. You quickly look around the area..making sure there was no one to spy on you..seeing nothing beyond bushes that shield this sparkling oasis. You grin in delight as you begin to strip off your garments, eager to slip into the waters embrace...not noticing a slight movement within the bushes behind you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elladan and his twin brother Ellohir were walking along a path ,bored, when they spotted a young woman from the dwarven company ,that had appeared earlier seeking rest from the elves of Rivendell, walking around...they both got the idea to follow her and maybe play a prank on the unsuspecting woman. Slipping from tree to tree...bush to bush, hiding from her sight effortlessly , without disturbing a single leaf as they moved through the foliage. They suddenly came to a halt in some thick bushes when they spotted her pausing by the sacred bathing pools of Rivendell, that was said to contain the ancient waters of blessing...anything submerged into these warm waters would receive a blessing of some kind,from the Valar. They watched her peeking around...checking to see if she was alone..both men grinned in anticipation of the show that was coming as they watched her quickly begin disrobing. Ellohir made a soft gasp at the sight of her lush curves but Elladan swiftly wrapped his hand around his mouth stifling the sound...a devilish look in his eyes as he pointed at two approaching dwarves heading in her direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly you ease into the waters...feeling the sun warmed waters caressing your skin as you slipped further into those waters..a light tingle upon your skin. You gently ease your head back into one of the small waterfalls, that feed into the large pool, to soak your thick hair within the refreshing downfall...moaning in pleasure at the feel of it running through your hair, cleansing away the dirt and grime that had accumulated in it from your traveling with the dwarves. As you let the water roll down your body you suddenly realize your not alone when you hear two male voices behind you near the waters edge. Wiping the water from your eyes you peer over and see Bofur and Kili standing there watching you bath...both with smiles upon their face. You feel your face heat up and a warm feeling pooling below the waters, inside of you at the sight of these two gorgeous men..their eyes held a spark of hunger within.

"Hmmm...what do we have here? A nice refreshing pool of water ...perfect for bathing in." Kili folded his arms across his chest...his brown eyes watching you intently ...seeing your blush staining your cheeks. Bofur places a hand upon his hip as he replies to Kilis remark.

"Aye...it does look ...nice...and inviting."he winks at you before turning his head to the prince. " Think we should have a wash also, Kili? Im feeling mighty ..dirty." both of their smiles turned wicked and seductive as they began to slowly strip at the waters edge. Their belts were the first to go..clattering onto the ground..eyes never leaving yours. You watched as their hands slid their heavy coats off those strong shoulders, letting them settle onto the warm sand under their bare feet...leaving shirts to conceal those forms from your ardent gaze. Your eyes followed those work roughened hands as they grasped the bottom edges of their heavy shirts...slowly raising them up to reveal hard chests covered in coarse hair..series of tattoos spiraling along the contours of those hard muscles. Something glinting through the dark hair on their chest caught your eye and as you peered sharply it you realized it was from a steel ring piercing their nipple. The sight of those muscled furred chests made a soft moan slip forth between your lips...the heaviness below increased and your breathing sped up as it came out in short breathy gasps. They heard and saw..their smiles widened as Bofurs deep lilting voice floated to where you hunkered in the water.

"Well..well. Me thinks she likes what she sees." Bofur chuckled out as Kilis eyes never leave yours. "What do yeh think Kili? Think she would like teh see more?" both of their smiles were suggestive and their eyes were filled with heat as they gazed down at you...your breathy moans barely heard over the sound of the water.

"Oh, yeah Bofur....I think she would like to see more." Kilis eyes darkened on the last word as his voice dropped an octave that sent a erotic shiver along your senses. With a suggestive wink at you they both turned towards each other...hands reaching out to tenderly skim along the others waist with soft feathery touches. You could see both of their skins jump at those light touches..nipples began to pebble in excitement. Kili ran his hands up Bofurs sides..teasing the plains of skin along the miners chest...fingers caressing through the thick hair there as his nails lightly scratched across the hard pierced nubs poking out of the dark hair. Bofur tilted his head back on a groan of pleasure, baring his thick neck to the young archer prince who leaned in at the open invitation to trail his lips up from the hollow of Bofurs throat...across the apple and to his chin to nuzzle for a moment before following the same path back down again. (Y/N) watched Bofurs hands clutching at Kilis sides tighter as he let loose a deep shivery moan...then she watching as Kilis tongue traveled along the same path, swiping up that strong column, along the apple that moved as Bofur held back a groan of erotic pleasure from the feeling of that slippery muscle stroking a wet path upwards.

With each nibble and swipe of Kilis mouth, Bofur trembled more and more in desire...his pants getting tighter...making him ache below. Kilis nose began to nuzzle at the small patch of hair upon Bofurs chin as his strong , slender hands pulled the older mans hips closer to his...feeling something hard nudging against his own confined length. At the moment of contact upon his own stiff member, Bofurs mouth fell open on a growl of pleasure..allowing Kilis tongue to slip inside that heated wet cavern. The touch of that thick hot muscle sliding against his own made him purr deep in his chest as he rutted his hips closer to Kilis ...creating a sweet friction between their bodies as their arousals rubbed together through the rough fabric of their pants.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You watched both men up on the shore, kissing and stroking one another there..giving you the hottest erotic display you had ever seen before. Hearing their moans of desire ..the sound of two wet tongues dueling ...the way the cloth caught and rubbed as they moved their hips back and forth, dragging those hard lengths against each other..all of which added to the heat that flared within your body. Your breathing trembled as you watched ..your hand trailing along your body teasing the flesh beneath..then cupping the fullness of your breasts in your hands , tweaking the hard nipples upon those full mounds. You watched that erotic show before you knowing it was all for your eyes to feast upon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally Kili pulled back from Bofur so they both could breath...both gasping for air...cheeks flushed in their desire as they stared heatedly into each others eyes. It was the soft whimpering moan from the water that dragged their eyes away to peer at (Y/N) who was teasing her breasts there and they both smirked...knowing how much she was enjoying the sight of them. Both men could feel that their britches was becoming to tight as it tried to restrain their growing hardness within those confinements. Knowing that it was them causing this to you made Kili even more aroused as his brown eyes darkened to deep chocolate. 

"Lets really give her a show." Kili growled out on a moan...Bofur could not speak at all, so he just nodded his head in agreement. Quickly, fingers began to fumble at opening the ties on Kilis britches...trying to free that exquisite hardness from its clothed prison that kept it from Bofurs eyes ..him so wanting to view it out in the open. Kili chuckled at Bofurs attempts...hearing the older man growl at the stubborness of those wretched strings barring him from that hardened prize. Kili let him work at his ties as he began to unlace Bofurs own, knowing once the man was free he would be happier. Finally the ties came loose and both of their thick lengths were springing free, swaying with each movement..each breath that they took made them move within those dark nest of curls that surrounded those burgeoning shafts. Slowly they both worked the pants off their hips to slide down their thick thighs and to pool on the ground..then both expertly kicking them off and away to the side near some bushes. With a hurried ease they moved back into each others arms..hands stroking along one anothers muscled backs..pulling close..chest to chest.

Both knew (Y/N) was watching them writhing against each other as their tongues dueled in the air...entwining together along the others thick, wet appendage in a carnal display between them. Eventually one of Bofurs hands snaked down Kilis back...trailing his fingers down until he reached his backside and grasped a full globe in his hand...pulling the young mans hips closer to nestle their lengths together...hips rotating as they slide along each others shafts creating the most delicious friction between them. This action had both of them panting and making the most erotic sounds that echoed around the pools...heads thrown back in carnal pleasure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Those sounds and the sight of them inflamed your desires further within you...watching those two hard shafts jutting out from their dark nest as they slid along each other, leaving a wet trail behind that leaked out of the slitted opening as they dragged through the course pelvic hair...your thoughts left you. Biting your lip to try and stifle your moans, you slipped your hand below the waters to where your own nest of curls laid...using your fingers to explore. You found yourself slick along the outsides folds from your own arousal leaking out and quickly you delved a finger through those curls past those slick folds..searching for your hard pearl that was hidden within. At the moment of contact upon that sensitive nub, your hips jerked as a loud gasp flew past your lips..your head falling back as your eyes close in pleasure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bofur and Kili suddenly stopped their movements when they heard (Y/N) gasp...both pairs of lust darkened eyes focusing upon her as slow sexy grins rose on their faces...they smoothly let go of each other and slowly waded into the waters where she was pleasuring herself. They stood on either side of her whimpering form...smiling lustfully down upon the unaware woman between them until finally they figured it was time they joined her. Kili reached out and grabbed an arm that was below the water...jolting (Y/N) out of her blissful bubble with a startled squeak.

"Now, now. There will be none of that...yet." his voice was husky and firm as he gently pulled her up to stand.

"Yeah..." Bofurs own rich voice flowed from her other side as he took the other arm in his strong hands...both moving...leading her towards a flat rock in the center of the blue pool. "We've only had the appetizer..now its time for the main course. Dessert is later lass..not the now." his smile was wicked..being punctuated by the licking of his lips in a lascivious manner...both eyeing (Y/N) up and down with lust. None knowing of the hidden elvish pair in the bushes watching them as both of their thoughts followed the same lines.

"Let the feasting begin."


End file.
